This star won't go out
by Chipped Cup
Summary: Amor é ver alguém morrer. Adaptação de here is perfectly dark.


**disclaimer: **Harry Potter ou Lenda de Korra não são meus. A história também não é minha, é uma adaptação de "here is perfectly dark" de Dictionary Ink. Nada aqui me pertence, só a tradução e a troca dos nomes Mako e Korra por Lily e James e a parte final.

**dedicação:** para minhas lindas, boladas e saliente amigas Letícia e Anna, que me apoiam na empreitada das fanfics.

**nota:** vocês deveriam ler a original.** (/s/8116855/1/here_is_perfectly_dark)**

**nota2: **eu só sei escrever angst mesmo.

**nota3: **muito obrigada por lerem, significa muito para mim. Como sempre, reviews são como abraços, não há uma pessoa que não goste. Sugestões, críticas, elogios são sempre bem-vindos :D

**nota4:** o título é uma homenagem aos irmão Green e aos Nerdfighters, porque faz pouco tempo que teve o Esther Day e eu não pude homenageá-la propriamente.

**—**

.

.

.

.

Os dedos dela se contorceram no concreto.

"Acabou", ela murmurou. "Quase lá."

Ela tinha observado o Comensal cair pelo ar até atingir a calçada e desaparecer em um mar de sangue que saia de sua cabeça, até que outro Comensal o agarrou e o aparatou para longe de lá. Pelo menos no fim, ele tinha alguém que acharia ele. Ela estava sozinha, em um lugar distante. Ela quase que teve pena dele.

O fogo que consumia o Beco Diagonal vociferou.

Voldemort não conhecia nada fora o ódio

Lily nunca conheceu aquele ódio na vida.

Tantas coisas (vidas) foram desperdiçadas.

Ela observou o Comensal cair, e depois os suas pernas perderam a força.

Ela não conseguia se mover. Doía demais se mover. Músculos que ela nem sabia que tinha estavam doendo e ela não conseguiria alcançar a varinha nem se tentassem. Tanto cansaço, tanta dor. Ela mal tinha energia para rastejar até a borda do prédio.

Ela estava quase na entrada do Beco Diagonal, junto do Caldeirão Furado.

Havia algo de miraculoso no fato desse lugar ser o seu último. Ela estava saindo do mundo mágico.

Lily respirou fundo.

Tudo estava quieto. Mas também, ela esperava isso. Sua mente vagou por todas as pessoas queridas que ela ia deixar. Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, Peter, Petúnia, Ja—

Lily parou antes que fosse pudesse pensar mais.

Eles conseguiriam ficar bem sem ela.

Ela iria para um lugar bom também. Nada mais de lutas, de brigas, de mágoas. Sem mais Comensais, Voldemort, caos.

_Isso seria bom_, ela pensou.

Ela se virou, tentando não ofegar com a dor flamejante por todo seu corpo. Ela pressionou a mão lentamente contra o corte. A mão voltou vermelha e molhada, e ela se pegou olhando para todo aquele sangue. Seu sangue.

Ela lançou uma expressão de dor para o céu.

Se continuasse assim, ela não ia ver o amanhecer.

Ela voltou a cabeça para encarar o chão e fechou os olhos. Ela sentiu que podia dormir para sempre. Pensar assim soava melhor que morrer.

E então ela ouviu algo.

Passos. "Lily? Lily, cadê você? Lil—". A voz não soava nenhuma emoção. Provavelmente achava que tudo estava bem.

_Não_, ela pensou. _Merlin, não, não. Por que fazer isso com ele? Por que fazer doer?_

Ela continuou com os olhos fechados, calada, tentando ficar o mais quieta possível para que ele fosse embora.

Tentando afastar a dor de se mover, a dor do coração, que parecia cada vez mais lento, desespero, desespero, desesperado.

"Lily, onde está você?". A voz dele começou a ficar desesperada.

Matava ela - e nesse caso ela sentiu uma ironia- ouvi-lo desse jeito.

"Aqui," ela murmurou, em uma voz rouca. "Eu estou aqui, James"

E de repente ele subiu no telhado do prédio, com olhos arregalados e tremendo, e tudo que Lily podia fazer para evitar gritar era cerrar o pulso. Ela pressionou os lábios e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Oi," ela disse.

James deixou a varinha cair e se ajoelhou. O horror presente na cara dele era suficiente para dizer a ela que ela não estava nada bem.

"Merlin, o que aconteceu?"

"Aquele Comensal se jogou." ela fez um leve movimento de cabeça, apontando para a beirada do prédio. "Eu o matei. Ou ele se matou. Mesmo resultado." ela murmurou. Ela queria se acomodar junto dele e dormir pelo resto do para sempre. O silêncio poderia levá-la e ela ficaria feliz em ir. Doía tanto.

Ela estava tão cansada.

"Lily..."

James encarou ela, focando no local em seu torso onde o sangue empapava sua camisa e escorria até uma pequena poça no lado dela.

Lily queria rir, mas parecia a reação errada para a situação.

"Nós temos que te levar para uma curandeira. Agora. Sem perguntas." Ele soava completamente controlado, mas Lily conhecia James, e Lily sabia que ele estava em pânico.

Os braços dele envolveram ela e Lily mordeu o lábio com tanta força que saiu sangue.

"Ah, ah, ow, ow, não. Pare. Mover— dói. Pare. James, por favor." ela soltou um suspiro. "Dói."

Ele a soltou mais rápido do que um Avada Kedavra matava e apenas a encarava, paralisado.

Lily quase sorriu, na verdade.

A inércia de James durou menos de um minuto, e então ele estava falando novamente. "Sirius e Remus vai nos achar, eu disse a eles aonde eu ia, eles vão trazer ajuda, você vai ficar bem—"

"James". Seu nome saiu da boca dela como se fosse uma dádiva. Ela conseguia sentir o gosto de sangue no fundo da garganta, irritante e metálico. Ela tossiu, mas o gosto não foi embora.

"Lily—"

"Não, está tudo bem" ela disse. "Eu fiz meu trabalho, tem um Comensal a menos no mundo. É um passo a frente contra Voldemort."

"Não, não está tudo bem, não diga isso, você vai ficar boa". "Eu ainda te devo aqueles cinco galeões, e rosas e, Merlin, eu prometi que te levaria para aquele Teatro Bruxo e você não pode simplesmente—"

E dessa vez Lily riu. A risada ecoou pelo seus pulmoes e soava como dor.

"Eu não acho que temos escolha, James" ela disse.

"Eu não permito que você morra, Lily" ele murmurou e em seguida ele estava tirando o casaco e pressionando contra a ferida (ignorando o seu choro de dor), e segurando lá. "Eu—eu e você—"

"Você vai ficar bem." Ela sorriu."Eu... talvez nem tanto, mas você vai."

"Não, eu não vou."

"Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim, James. Faça me acreditar que você vai ficar bem."

"Não" as suas feições ficaram ainda mais rígidas, olhos brilhando com as lágrimas, "eu não vou, Lily, porque eu e você... Lily, nossa história."

A cabeça dela voltou a encarar o chão, os lábios formando uma sobra de sorriso. "Nossa história, James." ela engoliu seco antes de continuar. "Nossa história foi a melhor de todos os tempos."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Eu te amo, você sabe?"

"Eu sei."

"Isso é bom."

O Beco Diagonal queimava.

Outro momento e então:

"Você pode me prometer uma coisa?" ela falou.

"Não fale assim—" ele começou. Ele foi interrompido por Lily.

"Seja feliz, ok?"

"Lily—"

"James." ela interrompeu de novo. "Não arruíne isso. Apenas... seja feliz. Por mim"

"Eu..." As palavras se perderam na boca de James.

"Shhh." ela pressionou um dedo nos lábios dele. "Silêncio agora."

Ele não conseguiria dizer nada mesmo se quisesse.

"Eu amo você." Ela sussurrou. "James, eu amo tanto você"

A escuridão a engolfou.

James passou os braços em torno dela e pressionou o rosto no cabelo ruivo de Lily.

Se ele chorou, ninguém nunca saberia.

"Eu amo você também."

* * *

Quando Sirius e Remus chegaram, com uma horda de curandeiros, eles encontraram James parado, apenas encarando o corpo inerte de Lily.

Quando os curandeiros conseguiram curar Lily, considerado um milagre da medicina, até mesmo para os bruxos, ninguém também nunca soube que James chorou.

Quando Lily falou que a história deles foi a melhor de todas, ela mal sabia que estava apenas começando e seria uma das maiores histórias de todas as gerações.

* * *

** "**_**And the history books forgot about us, and the bible didn't mention us"**_


End file.
